1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide assembly having an automatic retractable device, more particularly to a device which can assist a sliding member provided in a stationary rail in a slidable manner to retract to its original position automatically when a sliding rail is pushed inward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional drawers or the like use sliding rails to facilitate pulling and pushing the drawers. There are some products that provide an automatic retractable device which is to assist the drawers to back to a closed position. This function will be activated before the drawer reaching to the end.
Such designs can been found from the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,015,048, 5,020,868, 5,040,833, 5,040,858, 5,207,781, 5,240,318, 5,302,016, 5,364,179, 5,474,375, 5,580,138, 6,254,205 B1, 6,340,078 B1, 6,629,738 B2, 6,652,050 B2, 6,672,692 B2, 6,712,435 B2, 6,733,097 B2; 6,736,471 B2, 6,799,817 B1, 6,846,053 B2, 6,848,759 B2, 6,953,233 B2, 6,971,729 B1, 6,979,066 B2, 6,997,528 B2, 7,040,725 B1, 7,077,487 B2, 7,083,243 B2, 7,104,691 B2, and 7,159,958 B1; Application Published Nos. 2004/0183411 A1, 2004/0239218 A1, 2005/0104492 A1, 2005/0231083 A1, 2006/0017358 A, 2006/0043851 A1, 2006/0082266 A1, 2006/0108901 A1, 2006/0186772 A1, 2006/0238089 A1, 2007/0001562 A1, 2007/0046158 A1, 2007/0132346 A1; and EU Patent No. 0743032 B1.
The present invention is to improve the product to make it more solid and to lower the cost of manufacture.